The present invention relates to a strainer system of a snare drum and a snare drum with the strainer system.
A snare drum includes a cylindrical shell, a pair of drumheads fitted to the upper and lower open ends of the shell, and a snare wire tensioned along the surface of the lower drumhead. The snare wire vibrates when the drumhead is beaten in contact with the snare wire. As a structure for holding this snare wire with respect to the shell, a structure using a belt or a string is known. As defects of this holding structure, the tension of the snare wire and the contact pressure of the snare wire with respect to the drumhead cannot be adjusted separately, and the tension of the snare wire makes it difficult to operate the strainer. If the snare wire is spaced from the drumhead, the tension of the snare wire cannot be maintained, and noise easily occurs from the snare wire. To eliminate these defects, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 43-22073 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,220 each disclose a method in which a snare wire is attached to a frame and the frame is fitted to a shell. However, according to the methods disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 43-22073 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,220, the frame is held with respect to the shell by using a belt or a string, so that although the snare wire can be brought into uniform contact with the drumhead, operations for, for example, removing and fitting the frame from and to the shell for replacement of the drumhead are troublesome. To solve this problem, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-163499, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-163500, and Japanese Patent No. 3902213 disclose strainer systems which include a frame holding mechanism for holding the frame with respect to the shell.
When playing the snare drum, to improve the sound response and tone of the snare wire, it is preferable that the snare wire is brought into uniform contact with the surface of the drumhead. However, in some cases of the strainer systems disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-163499, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-163500, and Japanese Patent No. 3902213, the snare wire cannot be made parallel to the surface of the drumhead, and the snare wire cannot be brought into uniform contact with the surface of the drumhead. Therefore, adjusting mechanisms which adjust the positions of a first end portion and a second end portion of the frame with respect to the drumhead are provided corresponding to the respective ends of the frame. According to this type of strainer system, to adjust the contact pressure of the snare wire with respect to the drumhead, it is necessary to adjust the position of the frame by operating the adjusting mechanisms at the two positions. However, this operation is troublesome for a player, and it is difficult to adjust the position of the frame.